Providing efficient and safe methods for the delivery of drugs to target cells is a principal goal of a clinically useful pharmacotherapeutic strategy. In general, when a drug is administered systematically, only a small fraction of the drug may actually reach the target tissue. Thus, large system-wide total doses to achieve the effective local concentration of the drug in the target tissue may be required. Accordingly, systemic toxicity may be the dose limiting factor.
For atherosclerosis, an ideal targeted delivery agent could deliver large payloads of therapeutic drugs to the active atheroma, stabilizing the vulnerable area that is prone to rupture while minimizing systemic and non-specific drug effects. This would be a tool of critical importance for physicians in cases, such as, known carotid or coronary artery disease when direct, definite treatment could prevent the need for risky surgery.
Accordingly, methods and systems for ultrasound-enhanced delivery of drugs using stable cavitation and/or inertial cavitation are needed.